


Protection Detail... Again.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Almost a female James Bond sort of deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail... Again.

Sin had smirked as she moved to get between the new woman and the woman she cared about. She knew full-well that Anya hadn't quite figured out just what the hell she kept leaving to do... one day she'd tell the woman. 

Sin smiled and moved to stake the woman, her eyes narrowing. 

"Do you really think you can take me down?"

Her eyes narrowed and she moved to push the woman down and stomped down on the stake, waiting quietly before moving off again. 

She had paused in the doorway, a slow smirk crossing her lips. 

"Hey gorgeous."  
Anya smiled up at her from the bed*

"Hi yourself hunny."  
Sin smiled softly, moving closer. 

"Still tired darling?"  
Anya smiled and shuck her head.

"No... just waiting for you."  
"Is that a promise?"   
Sin asked, cheekily.  
Anya smiled.

"Maybe…"  
Sin smirked, finally crawling onto the bed. 

"So..."  
Anya smiled she then slowly and coyly lowered the bed sheet down so her ample breasts very revealed. Sin smirked, then purred softly. 

"For me?"  
Anya nodded.   
"My girl."

Sin whispered, kissing her tenderly but fiercely. Anya mewed into the kiss. Sin smiled and slowly deepened the kiss. Anya submissively let Sin do as she pleased. Sin moved back slowly. 

"You okay baby?"  
Anya smiled and nodded.

"Yes fine...why do you ask?"  
Sin shrugged softly. 

"You were shaking..."  
"Maybe I'm just cold..."  
"Then I should warm you up..."

Sin whispered, kissing her softly, moving to settle over her. Anya murmured with pleasure.   
"You like that baby?"  
Anya nodded. Sin smiled and kissed her again, moving to cup and caress each breast tenderly. Anya gasped loudly.   
"You like that baby girl?"  
Anya nodded her mouth open but wordless.   
"Good girl."

Sin's lips brushed Anya's neck even as she made her way lower, over each breast, slowly and tenderly suckling on each one. Anya panted and mewed softly.

"Bite."  
Sin purred and nipped gently. Anya mewed. Sin growled and moved to the other breast, nipping again gently, then slowly licking, kissing and nipping her way down over Anya's stomach. Anya let out a mixture of growls and purrs.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yesss."  
Sin smiled and slid lower slowly.   
"Ready baby?"  
"Yes I am."  
Sin smiled and settled to work. Anya squirmed and wriggled her hips. Sin purred and sped up. Anya began clasping and un-clasping the bed sheets. Sin sped up further. Anya mewed loudly and came apart. She was soon panting for breath, her voice soft when she spoke.   
“Thank god I asked for protection detail…”  
“Mmm… even if this is technically an extra service for you…”


End file.
